Na młodość
by Shampain-san
Summary: W czasach, gdy śmierć spada na ludzi niespodzianie, niszcząc wszystko to, co zdołali stworzyć, chwile szczęścia są bardzo rzadkie i bezcenne. Czy można, pomimo powagi sytuacji, korzystać z radosnej młodości i czcić to, co zostało nam dane? / cover image wykopany z czeluści.


Witam i pozdrawiam! Przebudziłam się z długiego, zimowego snu, znanego również pod postacią lenistwa. Myślę, że od tej pory nie będzie już tak źle, bo dzięki mnóstwu (jak dla mnie za dużo, nie zasłużyłam) pozytywnych komentarzy odnośnie mojego bajdurzenia naładowałam się ekstremalnie pozytywnie.

Tak więc, oto _króciutki one shot _(hahaha). Jest generalnie o niczym. Bez zobowiązań. Fabuła jest, ale równie dobrze mogłoby jej nie być.

Miało być luźno, sielankowo i komediowo... A wyszło luźno, sielankowo, komediowo i z masą niepotrzebnych (?) refleksji filozoficznych na temat życia. Bo Juri po prostu nie umie pisać normalnie. Pojechałam jak zwykle, i jest dłuższe niż przewidywałam. Tuwim stworzył kiedyś wiersz, jak Leśmian napisałby "Wlazł kotek na płotek". To jedyny komentarz, jaki mi się nasuwa odnośnie mojej, uhm, twórczości.

Ogromne podziękowania dla Atherii za motywowanie mnie do działania i nieustawanie w męczeniu mnie.

Jeśli znajdziecie jakieś literówki, tudzież kompromitujące błędy, olejcie, albo mi powiedzcie, ja już nie mam siły.

Rating T za język i inne namiętności.

Co do reszty tematyki... Przedstawiam "Modę na Tytana", odcinek dwa miliony sześćset pięćdziesiąt trzy tysiące czterysta osiemdziesiąty drugi!

* * *

_Jakoby też rok bez wiosny mieć chcieli _

_Którzy chcą żeby młodzi nie szaleli_

* * *

-_En garde!_ - okrzyk rozległ się echem wśród prastarych drzew zagajnika otaczających polanę.

-Na litość boską, jeszcze się nie przygoto...

-Wróg nie będzie czekał, aż się przygotujesz.

-Naszym wrogiem są _tytani_, możemy im co najwyżej w zębach pogrzebać tymi szpileczkami!

-NIE ZRZĘDŹ MI TU, TYLKO BROŃ SIĘ, SMARKACZU.

-NIE JESTEM SMARKACZEM, SMARKACZU!

Teraz już obaj naprawdę podminowani, natarli na siebie z wściekłością. Ich zetknięte miecze półtoraręczne wydały głośny brzęk, porównywalny może do dzwonów obwieszczających początek bitwy. Walka była z początku wyrównana, ale tylko dlatego, że starszy z pojedynkujących specjalnie się nie starał. Mimo to, młodszy nie był w stanie go pokonać. Rzucał się jak dzikie zwierzę i nie myślał w ogóle o taktyce. Zamiast analizować, gdzie uderzyć, skupiał się jedynie na samym uderzeniu. Kierował się instynktem, siłą, emocjami. I to go zgubiło.

Nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut od rozpoczęcia pojedynku, a Eren leżał na ziemi - pokrytej miękką trawą, ale zawsze ziemi - podczas gdy Levi stał nad nim z ostrzem wymierzonym w pierś chłopaka. Swoją drobną posturą zakrywał słońce w zenicie, więc jego twarz spowita była cieniem. Pomimo tego Eren wiedział, że kapral się uśmiecha.

-_Touché. -_ powiedział, dźgając lekko szatyna w miejscu serca.

-Wiesz, że to nie szermierka? A my nie walczymy szpadami?

-W tym sporcie to ja wyznaczam zasady.

Eren już nie miał nawet siły protestować. Próbował się podnieść, ale Levi przybił go stopą do ziemi, wbijając jednocześnie miecz w ziemię obok jego głowy i opierając się nonszalancko na rękojeści.

-No weź...

-Nie ma "weź". Staram się ciebie czegoś nauczyć, głupi bachorze. A do ciebie nic nie dociera. Jak grochem o ścianę.

-Może dlatego, że mam głowę zaprzątniętą ważniejszymi sprawami niż machanie mieczykiem. - wymamrotał ponuro Eren, odwracając z zawstydzeniem wzrok.

Levi westchnął. Wiedział, że chłopak miał mętlik w głowie i musiał myśleć o wielu rzeczach naraz - rzeczach kardynalnych, które stanowiły o jego życiu i bliskich. Ale wciąż nie mógł powstrzymać się przed przekazaniem mu wszystkiego, co sam potrafił, żeby ten mógł się lepiej bronić przed każdego rodzaju zagrożeniem. Zwłaszcza, jeśli tym samym mogli spędzić trochę wolnego czasu razem.

Nachylił się nad ukochanym i zetknął swoje czoło z jego. Przez moment szare tęczówki napotkały te morskie i tańczyły ze sobą w radosnym rytmie podsycanym ogniem miłości. Brunet wykonał ruch, jak gdyby miał zamiar pocałować chłopaka, ale zamiast tego po prostu przybliżył swoje wargi do jego, i nic więcej. Następnie podniósł z powrotem głowę, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się drwiąco w krzywym uśmiechu. Drażnił się z nim, chcąc mu niejako poprawić humor.

Podziałało. Eren zaczerwienił się jak burak, zmarszczył brwi i prychnął, a niczego nie spodziewający się Levi, tak czujny i niepokonany w walce, a zupełnie nieuważny w amorach, został sekundę później pociągnięty w dół za żabot koszuli. Wylądował tuż obok Erena, a wypuszczony z rąk miecz zakołysał się parę razy w powietrzu nim ustał, twardo wbity w murawę.

Levi rozmasowywał sobie plecy, pojękując nieco.

-Oj, już się nie zachowuj jak jakiś staruszek. - powiedział szatyn z przekąsem.

-Ty...mały...Jeśli przez ciebie znów rozboli mnie noga...

-Nie udawaj. Potrzebna ci młodość, kapralu! Spędzasz za dużo czasu z Erwinem i zachowujesz się jak czterdziestoletni piernik.

Levi ciskał spojrzenia niczym gromy z jasnego nieba. Pokręcił głową z zażenowaniem.

-Jesteś małym, wrednym, rozpuszczonym bachorem, Eren.

Szatyn zachichotał i nim zdołał się opanować, wypalił:

-I kto tu jest mały.

I otrzymał natychmiastowego kuksańca w bok. Cud, że tylko tyle.

Ostrożnie zerknął na przełożonego spod uchylonych powiek. I omal nie zachłysnął się z zaskoczenia, gdyż tamten wcale nie wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego; wpatrywał się jedynie w Erena.

-Co ty...

Zielonooki nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdyż smakował niebiańskich ust Levi'a. Pocałunek był gwałtowny, szybki i namiętny. Eren pragnął więcej, ale przełożony oderwał się od niego i wpatrzył z zamyśleniem w czyste turkusowe niebo. Szatyn zrobił to samo, wcześniej wtulając głowę w jego szyję. Dłonią poszukał wśród trawy ręki swojej drugiej połówki i wplótł w nią palce. Czuł brodę bruneta przyciśniętą do czubka swojej czupryny, i ciepło jego dłoni trzymającej tę Erena w nierozerwalnym objęciu. Kciukiem Levi wodził bezwiednie po liniach papilarnych chłopaka jak gdyby odczytywał ukryte słowa, a usta całowały czekoladowe kosmyki z lubością.

-Co do tego wcześniej...Gdy mówiłeś, że te ćwiczenia nie mają sensu. - zaczął cicho kapral.

-Mhm?

-Może i w bezpośrednim starciu z tytanami w niczym to nie pomoże. Ale musisz pamiętać, Eren, że teraz nie walczymy tylko z nimi. Teraz naszym wrogiem są też inni ludzie.

-Wiem... - mruknął chłopak.

-Nie jesteśmy pewni niczego, oni mogą uderzyć w każdej chwili. Ukrywamy się tutaj, ale nie minie zbyt wiele czasu, nim ktoś z nich się o tym dowie.

-Wiem...

-Doskonale walczysz wręcz, ale to nie zawsze wystarczy, podobnie jak broń palna. W tytana też nie nauczyłeś się jeszcze przemieniać w każdej chwili. Chcę tylko, żebyś był w stanie się obronić, nieważne kto zaatakuje, w razie gdyby mnie nie było przy tobie, bo cię...bo się martwię o ciebie, bo...bo cię kocham, jasne?

-Wiem, wiem, wiem... - głos Erena był stłumiony, gdyż wtulił się jeszcze mocniej w ciało Levi'a. Zahaczył nogą o jego udo i przywarł do jego boku jak gwiazdy do srebrnego księżyca na nocnym niebie. Schował twarz, gdyż z jednej strony było mu okropnie smutno, a z drugiej czuł, że przybrał kolor szkarłatu.

-Szzciichmm.

Levi uniósł brew w zdumieniu.

-Co tam bełkoczesz?

-Tszzciiiekchmmm.

-Nie rozumiem.

-Teżciekocham. - mamrot przeszedł w cichutki szept.

-Weźcie kota?

-TEŻ CIĘ KOCHAM!

Eren, poirytowany do granic wytrzymałości, uniósł lekko głowę i zauważył, że dowódca ledwo powstrzymuje się od śmiechu. Doskonale znał ten wyraz twarzy. Wyraźnie szamotał się pomiędzy zachowaniem stałej powagi, z jakiej był powszechnie znany, a roześmianiem się jowialnie, co zdarzało mu się dopiero od czasu poznania Erena.

Levi znów robił mu na złość.

-Ty...!

Szatyn pacnął wybranka z otwartej w policzek i nie czekając na nadchodzącą nieuniknioną apokalipsę, zerwał się z miejsca i pognał jak wiatr w kierunku ściany brzóz i sosen. Oczywiście, nie zdołał przebiec nawet kilkunastu metrów leśnej ścieżki prowadzącej do wiejskiego domu, a już dopadł go przełożony. Eren nie potrafił opanować wybuchu śmiechu, gdy tamten objął go w pół, uniósł nad ziemię i odwrócił do góry nogami, a po kilkuminutowej szarpaninie przeplatanej wdzięcznymi fikołkami w końcu przycisnął go do wyjątkowo grubego biało-czarnego pnia. Po chwili śmiali się obaj, jak dwójka beztroskich dzieci, aż rozbolały ich brzuchy.

-I to właśnie miałem na myśli, gdy mówiłem, żebyś bardziej korzystał z młodości. - wykrztusił Eren, opierając głowę o szorstką, chłodną korę i ocierając łzy z oczu.

-Po tym, co przeżyłem przed laty, nie sądziłem, że będę w stanie kiedykolwiek z niej skorzystać. - Levi posmutniał na moment, ale zaraz potem jego oczy wypełniła miłość. - Dziękuję ci, Eren.

Szatyn w odpowiedzi cmoknął go w czubek nosa, na co tamten odpłacił się gorącym, czułym pocałunkiem w usta. Ręce bruneta powędrowały pod koszulkę chłopaka, gładząc jego tors z najwyższym umiłowaniem. Eren uwiesił się z kolei na jego szyi, a dłońmi przeczesywał krucze włosy. Nad ich głowami drozd wyśpiewywał baśniowe serenady, pomagając im zapomnieć o całym bożym świecie i skupić się jedynie na sobie, na żądzy gorących ciał, na sile nieposkromionych uczuć trwalszych od najsolidniejszych skał.

Po jakimś czasie - może było to kilka minut, a może kilka wiosennych dni - ich usta się rozłączyły, a Eren, wciąż niesiony pogodnym nastrojem, skorzystał z chwilowej słabości Levi'a i klepnął go nieznacznie w ramię.

-Kto ostatni w domu, ten karzeł! - zawołał i puścił się sprintem przed siebie, zostawiając otępiałego Levi'a daleko w tyle. O tym, że kapral zrozumiał, co się właśnie stało i ruszył za nim, dowiedział się od razu, usłyszawszy ryk wściekłości.

-OŻEŻ, TY PODSTĘPNY NIEZNOŚNY GÓWNIARZU!...

Eren od zawsze był doskonałym biegaczem, ale to wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że Levi był lepszy. Miał już przed sobą jasność otwartej przestrzeni i właśnie przekraczał umowną niewidzialną granicę między ogrodem a lasem, gdy brunet rzucił się na niego od tyłu i w tym pędzie obaj padli na trawę, turlając się w objęciach przez dobrych dziesięć metrów, i lądując ostatecznie obok starej, nieużywanej już studni. Ich śmiechy oderwały zapewne wszystkich od ich codziennych zajęć, ale kochankowie już nie bardzo o to dbali.

Szatyn podniósł się nieco i nachylił nad szarookim, kładąc ręce po obu stronach jego głowy. Ich oczy lśniły i słońce niewiele miało w tym udziału. Można śmiało powiedzieć, że dosłownie świata poza sobą nie widzieli. Umorusani ziemią naprawdę przypominali wciągnięte w wir zabawy dzieci. Levi wyciągnął dłoń i zaczął rozczesywać czuprynę Erena.

-Masz liście we włosach. - powiedział przez łzy radości.

-Co? - Eren nie mógł opanować śmiechu.

-Liście masz w kudłach, gamoniu!

-A ty trawę w nosie.

-To weź ją wyjmij, do diaska.

-Fuj, w życiu!

-Powiem ci to samo wieczorem.

-Ej!

Igraszkom wydawało się nie być końca. Ale niestety, niespodziewana wizyta brutalnie przerwała anielską błogość.

-Niech to wszystkie diabły, Levi, co ty wyrabiasz?

Eren zesztywniał, zamieniwszy się w słup soli, jednak to jeszcze nic w porównaniu z tym, jak twarz Levi'a w ciągu dwóch sekund zmieniła barwę poprzez kredowo białą na niemalże zieloną. Obaj odwrócili powoli głowy w bok, ale i tak już poznali po głosie.

Pierwszy dał radę odezwać się Eren, choć wciąż nie ruszali się z ziemi, zastygnięci w całkowitym bezruchu.

-Dz-dzień dobry, komandorze Erwin.

-O, witaj, Eren! - zza pleców wysokiego blondyna wysunął się łysy starszy mężczyzna o gęstym siwym wąsie, machający wesoło na przywitanie piersiówką.

-Komandor Pixis! Pan też tutaj? - Eren co prawda odzyskał zdolność do mowy, ale czuł, jak strużki zimnego potu spływają mu po kręgosłupie.

-A tak, chłopcze, przybyliśmy omówić parę kwestii z panem Levi'em, z tobą zresztą też, ale jak widzę jesteście trochę zajęci. - Pixis uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, szczerze i serdecznie. Pociągnął dużego łyka z piersiówki i obrócił się na pięcie w stronę ganku, gdzie zebrała się już spora widownia; cały skład obserwował to zajście. - Daj no im spokój, Erwin, załatwimy to po obiedzie, i tak już nam się nigdzie dzisiaj nie spieszy. Hej, kochani! - zawołał, idąc powoli w kierunku domu, a stłoczona grupka zadrżała całą swą objętością. - Zabierzcie się za gotowanie, umieram z głodu! Gdzie też was ten Erwin tutaj zabunkrował, zdajecie sobie sprawę, ile się do was jedzie? Pewnie sami nie wiecie, gdzie jesteście. Jak babcię kocham, mam ochotę na stek, ale pewnie macie tylko ziemniaki i sałatę, co?

Zapanował ogólny harmider. Dwóch podwładnych Dota Pixisa rozprzęgało konie i odprowadzało je do stajni. Jedynie pewna trójka wciąż nie ruszała się z miejsca. Eren dochodził do siebie, ale Levi'a nigdy nie widział w takim stanie. Wyglądał, jakby wszystko wokół mu się zawaliło. Jakby narobił sobie niebotycznego wstydu i oczekiwał na egzekucję; ba, jakby sam chciał założyć sobie na szyję powróz. Erwin natomiast przeszywał zimnym błękitem oczu ich oboje, nie mówiąc nic przez parę długich ciężkich minut. Z jego surowej twarzy niewiele można było odczytać. Nawet słońce skryło się za chmurami, jak gdyby nie chciało oglądać tego, co za chwilę tutaj zajdzie. Wiatr zawiał boleśnie od północy.

Ale Erwin wypowiedział tylko jedno zdanie. Jedno zdanie, które sprawiło, że Levi poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Jedno zdanie, w którym dowódca Legionów wyraził wszystkie swoje emocje.

-Uważałem cię za poważnego żołnierza, a nie infantylnego szczeniaka, Levi.

Po czym odwrócił się i odszedł.

Coś pękło. Eren poczuł, jak wzbiera się w nim gniew. Nieokiełznany, szaleńczy gniew. Krew w nim zawrzała, a wszystkie komórki mózgowe skupiły się tylko na jednym: by zemścić się za skrzywdzenie ukochanego.

-Czekaj, ty... - zaczął i już się podnosił, by pognać za Erwinem, za tym ważniakiem, za tym bydlakiem, za tym...!

-Eren, stój. - wycedził brunet. Jego ton, z tamtego radosnego i beztroskiego, zmienił się z powrotem w stary, dobrze znany chłodny głos zmęczonego życiem ponuraka. Na Erena bardziej niż sam komunikat podziałał właśnie ten dźwięk. Poczuł się jak oblany zimną wodą. I to właśnie, zamiast go zatrzymać, zgromadziło w nim jeszcze więcej wściekłości. Bo Erwin, ten Erwin, ten bydlak, to on, to jego wina, to on zniszczył w Levi'u namiastkę szczęścia, on!...

-Eren, spokojnie. - kapral wstał i zamknął Erena w żelaznym uścisku.

-Ale...Levi! On...on...on nie ma prawa...!

-Ależ ma.

-Nie, on...on nie może...przecież ty...ty byłeś... to on...

-Eren, uspokój się.

Chłopak zaczął się wyrywać. Coś nim rządziło, nieodparty impuls, zamieniający jego ciało w ogień. Nie potrafił nad tym zwyciężyć, chciał się temu poddać. Czuł, jakby błyskawica, jakiś dziki prąd przeszywał wszystkie jego członki.

-To on...dlaczego on...dlaczego...przeklęty...

-EREN!

Trzask. Levi uderzył go w twarz. Na policzku szatyna pozostał czerwony ślad. W jego oczach widniało z wolna ulatniające się szaleństwo, i niedowierzanie. Levi omal nie spoliczkował także sam siebie za to, co zrobił. Obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie podniesie na niego ręki. Ale musiał. Wiedział, że musiał. Mimo to wyrzuty sumienia pożerały go żywcem i wątpił w to, że śmierć w paszczy tytana jest czymś gorszym.

-Ja...ja... - mamrotał Eren.

Kapral ujął jego twarz w dłonie.

-Eren, słyszysz mnie? Myśl trzeźwo. Chyba nie chcesz się teraz przemienić i rozwalić całej okolicy, prawda?

-Nie...ja...nie...

-No właśnie. Spokojnie. Już dobrze. Już jest dobrze.

Szatyn spojrzał Levi'owi w oczy i łzy same spłynęły mu po policzkach.

-Nie, Levi, nic nie jest dobrze. Kurwa, nic nie jest dobrze!

-Ciii. - kapral przytulił mocno chłopaka, głaszcząc go po głowie. - Przepraszam. - dodał po chwili wahania. - Przepraszam.

* * *

Po tym incydencie miał miejsce obiad. Radosna krzątanina w kuchni, choć wydawała się być całkowicie autentyczna, w rzeczywistości kipiała z napięcia. Nie pomagał Pixis, starający się - dość, co prawda, mizernymi dowcipami - rozładować nerwową atmosferę. Eren pomagał przy gotowaniu, jak tylko mógł, byle nie myśleć. Erwin siedział przy stole i przeglądał, niby od niechcenia, przyniesione dokumenty. Levi w ogóle gdzieś wyszedł i prawdopodobnie wyżywał się na drzewach.

Gdy już wszyscy zasiedli do stołu i rozpoczęli posiłek, sytuacja niewiele się zmieniła. Smith odmówił uprzejmie jedzenia. Reszta pałaszowała z apetytem; zwłaszcza, że upragniony przez Dota Pixisa stek również się znalazł; soczysty, choć nieco cienki, lecz nie mógł być idealny ze względu na peklowaną wołowinę, z której został wykonany. Niemniej, humor dopisywał, a Erwinowi ledwo udało się wybić z głowy Pixisowi pomysł podania wszystkim obecnym "po kieliszku" absyntu.

Tak upłynęło popołudnie. Gdy zegar wskazał szóstą, a słońce zaczęło się już wyraźnie obniżać, skład wziął się za sprzątanie. Mikasa, Sasha i Historia przeszły z pomieszczenia jadalnianego z powrotem do kuchni, by zmyć naczynia, podczas gdy Jean, Connie i Armin wyszli do szopy po drewno na opał i na ognisko - codziennie wieczorem rozpalali je za domem, by w jakikolwiek sposób skrócić sobie czas przebywania na tej pustelni, a skoncentrowany przede wszystkim na niczym, poza oczekiwaniem na rozkazy. Eren pomagał dziewczętom. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie wrócił Levi. Stanął w drzwiach spocony, wciąż ubrudzony gliną - dokładne przeciwieństwo tego, kim był na co dzień, i co potępiał w innych. Dłonie do połowy palców miał obandażowane, co świadczyło o tym, że trenował. Eren na ten widok zatrzymał się w połowie drogi z jadalni do kuchni. Na drewnianą podłogę spadł trzymany przez niego duży półmisek. Jakimś cudem nie rozbił się, choć pękł.

-Ajajaj. - stęknął Pixis, popijając z piersiówki, która, zdaje się, w magiczny sposób nigdy nie była pusta.

Zapadła głucha cisza. Erwin nie przestawał uporczywie wertować dokumentów. Mikasa podbiegła natychmiast do Erena i wzięła z podłogi półmisek wraz z rozrzuconymi sztućcami. Jean, przechodząc przez pokój z naręczem drewna, burknął coś o "ofermie" i "patałachu". To wszystko działo się jednak jakby poza szatynem, jakby go nie dotyczyło. Nie odwracał jedynie wzroku od Levi'a, zresztą ze wzajemnością. W końcu, po długiej, ciężkiej chwili, kapral prychnął, i odwijając powoli bandaże, wszedł po schodach do góry.

-Eren... - zawołała cicho Mikasa, wychodząc ponownie z kuchni, ale tamten odwrócił się od niej i zasiadł przy stole. Oparł głowę na dłoniach i wpatrywał się tępo w powierzchnię blatu. Wtedy właśnie Pixis zainterweniował.

-Dobra, dzieciaki! - zaklaskał w dłonie. - Wracajcie do pracy i róbcie to swoje ognisko, a my tu wszystko omówimy.

"Dzieciaki" nie miały innego wyjścia, jak posłuchać rozkazu.

Po dwudziestu minutach na dół zszedł Levi, tym razem czysty, w śnieżnobiałej koszuli. Tylko jego wyraz twarzy się nie zmienił.

Usiadł na krześle najdalej położonym od Smitha, lecz tym samym i od Erena. Dowódca Legionów odchrząknął i rozpoczęła się narada.

* * *

Jaskrawożółte płomienie ogniska trzeszczały wesoło, pochłaniając kolejne kawały drzewa. Był już wieczór, nieco po godzinie dziesiątej, i na niebie rozbudziły się gwiazdy. Szary dym unosił się wysoko w górę, jakby chciał dosięgnąć zwiewnym ramieniem owych atramentowych przestrzeni. Cały skład w komplecie bawił tu dopiero od godziny - odkąd narada się skończyła i do reszty dołączyli Levi z Erenem. Dowódcy zostali w środku, by omówić inne, mniej lub bardziej tajne sprawy.

Młodzież przycupnęła na dawno już zniesionych tutaj szerokich kłodach; przypiekała nad ogniem chleb i ziemniaki oraz popijała słabej jakości wytrawne wino, którego akurat nie brakowało w znalezionych w piwnicy beczkach. Mikasa dyskutowała o czymś przyciszonym głosem z Arminem, odparowując jednocześnie zaloty porządnie już wstawionego Jeana. Historia obracała beznamiętnie swój kawałek pieczywa wbity na patyk. Connie chrapał, oparty o plecy Sashy, która z dumą wygrywała piękne dźwięki na wyświechtanej lutni - kolejnym skarbem znalezionym w piwnicy. Ta muzyka koiła serca wszystkich obecnych. Zupełnie jakby swoją czarodziejską mocą łączyła ich, gdy czuli się najbardziej od siebie różni, najbardziej rozdzieleni, najbardziej niepewni.

Eren siedział obok Levi'a. Brunet w jednej ręce trzymał ciągle pełny kielich wina, a w drugiej patyk, którym grzebał w ognisku. Eren gapił się w swoje odbicie w bordowej cieczy, której ubyło już połowę. Mimo to, wcale nie czuł się ani trochę odurzony. Trunek był kwaśno-gorzki, i w dodatku rozcieńczony wodą, by było go więcej. Eren mrugnął. Falujące zwierciadło także mrugnęło. I tak samo nie potrafiło odnaleźć odpowiedzi na dręczące chłopaka pytania, ani rozwiązań na jego problemy. Miał ochotę chwycić dłoń kochanka, jak wcześniej, na polanie, i pragnął pozostać w złudnym odczuciu, że ten uścisk i niesione przez niego ciepło naprawiłyby wszystko.

Sasha zaczęła śpiewać.

_Doczesne szczęście trwa chwilę zaledwie_

_Nadchodzi i przemija wnet_

_Im dłużej znam prawdę tę, mniejszą wartość ma_

_Owa rozkosz ziemska, z troską, z cierpieniem_

_Z błogością nędzną trwale spleciona _

_A na koniec sam, ostajesz się lichy_

_Obnażony, marny, gdy szczęście odchodzi_

_Cała twa rozkosz, gdzież się podziała? _

_Pozostał ci jedynie gorzki płacz i żal_

-Dziękujemy, Sasha, za optymistyczne nastawienie do działania. - przerwał jej Connie, który najwyraźniej nie przespał piosenki przyjaciółki, i ziewnął szeroko, strzelając kośćmi w ramionach.

-Csie czpiasz, Connieee! Ładddnaa psnka! Śśśślczna psnka! Brawoooo, Ssha! - zawył Jean z wypiekami na twarzy.

-Rany, koleś, idź już spać.

-To jest bardzo piękna pieśń o życiu, a ostatnia zwrotka _jest_ optymistyczna, Connie, gdybyś tylko dał mi skończyć. - broniła się ze złością Sasha.

-Ta, ta, jasne. Najpierw musiałbym dotrwać do tej ostatniej. - znów ziewnął, na co szatynka omal nie przyłożyła mu lutnią.

-Co to za utwór? - zapytał z ciekawością Armin.

-A, stary psalm, dzisiaj mało kto już o takich pamięta. Mnie nauczyła go babka, gdy jeszcze żyła.

-Cto jeszt pszalm? - Jean złapał nagle Armina za ramię, a tamten aż podskoczył.

-I tak nie będziesz tego pamiętać, Jean. - westchnął blondyn. - Naprawdę pora spać.

-Dbrze, ale tylko jak Mkasa mniee odprwadzi!

Eren oderwał w jednej sekundzie wzrok i skierował go z gniewem na Jeana. Już miał się odezwać, kiedy Mikasa, ciężko wzdychając, wstała z miejsca i podała rękę Jeanowi, mówiąc:

-W porządku, chodźmy.

Kirschtein miał minę, jakby niebo się rozstąpiło i zszedł do niego anioł. Chwycił dłoń przyjaciółki i z trudnością wstał, po czym podtrzymywany przez Armina, ruszył za dziewczyną w kierunku wejścia do domu.

-No dobra, to ja też się zbieram. - Connie przeciągnął się po raz setny tego wieczoru i powędrował za resztą. - Idziesz, Christa?

Blondynka uniosła głowę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, choćby pewien promyk rozświetlił jej zwyczajowe, zgorzkniałe niebo przesycone melancholią. Być może to dlatego, że większość składu wciąż zwracała się do niej wymyślonym imieniem, jak gdyby, zaakceptowawszy prawdę, niewiele ona dla nich znaczyła. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo i wstała.

-Oi! A mnie to już ignorujesz, Connie?! - oburzyła się Sasha.

-Nie rozmawiam z dziewczyną od ziemniaków.

-JAK JA CIĘ ZARAZ...!

-Jesteście wszyscy zdrowo szurnięci. - skomentowała Historia, ale widać było, że przebywanie z tymi wariatami sprawia jej przyjemność. Connie puścił się biegiem do domu, chichocząc pod nosem, a blondynka spokojnie za nim.

Sasha już rzucała lutnię, ale Eren ją zatrzymał.

-Możesz zostać na moment?

Zaskoczona dziewczyna skrzywiła głowę pytająco.

-Jasne. O co chodzi?

-Mogłabyś...zaśpiewać tę ostatnią zwrotkę? Tylko tę jedną.

Zielonooki poczuł, że Levi drgnął lekko, ale nie przestał grzebać apatycznie w ognisku. Sasha natomiast wydawała się być niezmiernie uradowana prośbą. Natychmiast pochwyciła z powrotem lutnię i przy akompaniamencie łagodnych dźwięków, dokończyła pieśń czystym altem.

_Żadne dobro nie zostanie niedocenione_

_Żadne zło nie zostanie nieukarane_

_Gdy spoczniesz pokryty ziemi okruchami_

_To otrzymasz, czym zasłużyłeś latami_

_Przemyśl to, przeniknij hen do głębi_

_Uwolnij się od zła, nieprawości i męki_

_Gdyś w potrzebie, nie lękaj się wtedy_

_Jasność dosięgnie i wybaczy grzechy_

_Poprowadzi cię ku błogim rajom _

_Które nigdy nie gasną i wiecznie trwają.*_

Ostatnie akordy zadźwięczały melodyjnie i nastała cisza. Sasha uśmiechnęła się na widok zamyślonego Erena. Levi miał spuszczoną głowę i nijak nie można było zgadnąć, o czym myśli; jak zwykle zresztą.

-Piękne, co? - zagadnęła. Zwróciła twarz ku niebu. - Przynosi nadzieję.

-Gorzej, gdy sam nie wiesz,_ na co_ masz nadzieję. - mruknął Eren, odwzajemniając krzywo uśmiech.

-Każdy ma nadzieję na coś innego, Eren. Ale myślę, że tę jedną dzielimy wszyscy razem.

-Hm?

-Nadzieję, że cała ta nasza walka ma jakiś sens i pewnego dnia nadejdzie lepsze jutro.

Obaj drgnęli. Sasha ukłoniła się lekko przed kapralem, życzyła dobrej nocy i odeszła z lutnią.

Powoli robiło się coraz chłodniej i nawet ciepło bijące nieustannie z ogniska nie było w stanie powstrzymać Erena przez zatrząśnięciem się z zimna. Nie umknęło to uwadze Levi'a, który odłożył kielich wraz z patykiem, zdjął marynarkę i narzucił ją na plecy chłopaka.

-Nie musiałeś... - bąknął szatyn. Zero reakcji.

Na pobliskim modrzewiu zahukała kilkakrotnie sowa. Gdzieś w dalszej części lasu zawył wilk. Księżyc próbował przebić się przez gęste chmury, zakrywające również miliardy konstelacji.

-Levi...

Eren złapał w nadgarstku jego zimną rękę i przyciągnął ją do swoich ust, całując nieznacznie. Zauważył, że pokryta była zadrapaniami i otarciami.

-Nie za dużo dzisiaj ćwiczyłeś?

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Zabijałem myśli.

-Waląc w drzewa?

-Tytanów tutaj żadnych nie widzę, chyba że ty się zgłaszasz na ochotnika. - warknął brunet.

Znów. Cisza. Eren już ledwo to wytrzymywał. A stan białej gorączki dopadł go, gdy Levi wstał.

-Dobranoc. Nie siedź zbyt długo, bo się przeziębisz.

Eren zamrugał. Zgrzytnął zębami.

-Nigdzie. Nie. Idziesz. - syknął i szarpnął ukochanego w dół, a ten opadł na kłodę, aż cała zatrzeszczała. W szarych tęczówkach Levi'a zabłysnął burzowy gniew.

-Ty głupi bachorze, puść mnie, bo...

-Bo co?

Westchnął. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

-Eren, ja tak nie mogę. Po prostu nie mogę. To chore i idiotyczne.

-Mówisz o...

-Mówię o wszystkim. - przerwał mu, machając dłonią ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Chcę być z tobą, ale nie mogę, bo za dużo ode mnie wymagasz. To, co się teraz dzieje, dotyczy każdego z nas, całej ludzkości, więc jeśli ty nie jesteś w stanie być na tyle poważnym, na ile ci wypada, to ja muszę zająć się najważniejszymi sprawami i nie przystoi mi zachowywać się jak ty.

-Więc ciągle dręczy cię to, co powiedział Erwin?

-Już nie chodzi nawet o to, co ten stary bufon powiedział! Zawiodłem! Zawiodłem na całej linii, bo dałem się ponieść. I jeśli nadal tak będzie, w końcu popełnię niewybaczalny błąd.

Levi skończył monolog. Dyszał ciężko. Zerknął na Erena. Patrzył na niego w jakiś dziwny sposób. Był święcie przekonany, że takiej miny u szatyna jeszcze u niego nie widział.

-Jesteś durniem, heichou.

Brunet otworzył szeroko oczy. Nie był pewien, czy przypadkiem się nie przesłyszał.

-Dobrze zrozumiałeś. - powiedział Eren, jakby czytał mu w myślach. - Jesteś durniem.

Levi w normalnych okolicznościach prawdopodobnie wściekłby się potężnie i rozkazał powiesić delikwenta za nogi w lochach. Ale teraz tak jakby nie do końca pojmował otoczenie.

-Wiesz, wydajesz się być taki gruboskórny i wytrwały - kontynuował zielonooki. - Taki typ człowieka, którego mało co jest w stanie poruszyć. Tymczasem zaprzątasz sobie głowę, bo twój przełożony, a tym samym zresztą wieloletni przyjaciel, zobaczył cię tarzającego się po trawie. Ba, wpadasz przez to w jakiś moralny dół. Słyszysz, jak to brzmi?

Eren chwycił kaprala za ramiona, żeby przekaz był silniejszy.

-Masz prawo do własnego szczęścia_._ Zwłaszcza, że nigdy go nie miałeś. Zawsze wywiązujesz się z powierzonych ci zadań. Nie zdarzyło ci się zawalić. Nawet jeśli coś idzie nie tak, ty robisz wszystko, by chronić innych. Jesteś wspaniałym żołnierzem, znakomitym dowódcą i odrobina beztroskiej radości należy ci się, kiedy tylko masz okazję.

Zawiał wiatr od wschodu, poruszając dogasającym z wolna ogniem. Rozproszył też chyba chmury, gdyż kula księżyca odsłoniła się, snując jedną połową srebrny blask. Druga, mroczna strona tkwiła w sekrecie, oczekując na chwile swej żywotności. Konstelacje ujawniły się niespodzianie. Orzeł frunął z groźnie wykrzywionym dziobem poprzez bezmiar kosmosu, a Strzelec mierzył z łuku w sobie tylko znany cel.

Levi nie musiał mówić, jak bardzo był wdzięczny Erenowi za te słowa. Wystarczyło, że szatyn widział jego wzrok. Zaśmiał się, nieco zawstydzony swoją przemową, a tamten złapał go i posadził na kolanach. Eren zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i objął mocno kolanami w pasie.

-Nee, Eren...Mówiłem ci już kiedyś, że jesteś głupim, nieznośnym gówniarzem?

Udał, że się zastanawia.

-Hmm, w ciągu ostatnich paru minut jeszcze nie.

-No to mówię teraz. - rzekł na to Levi i wpił się w usta kochanka z nieskrywaną pasją. W mgnieniu oka zniknęło całe zimno.

-Jeśli tak to ma wyglądać, to możesz mnie bluzgać, ile chcesz. - sapnął roznamiętniony Eren.

-Jesteś tego pewien?

-Nie, ale kontynuuj.

Brunet parsknął śmiechem i przytulił do siebie ukochanego z całej siły. To właśnie było najpiękniejsze "kocham cię i dziękuję", jakie tylko Eren mógł sobie wymarzyć.

* * *

Erwin stał przy uchylonym oknie i obserwował poczynania Levi'a oraz Erena. Słyszał także większość ich rozmowy. Skończył niedawno ważną dyskusję z Pixisem na temat przyszłej władzy i ustroju. Stary dowódca poszedł poszukać swoich ludzi, by przygotować powóz.

Smith odetchnął gęboko. Nie chciał przecież zabraniać Levi'owi tych drobnych chwil radości. Był jedynie o niego zmartwiony. Znał go nie od dziś i wiedział, że tak wielka zmiana w usposobieniu, w życiu w ogóle - że to albo mu pomoże w brnięciu dalej w przyszłość, albo go zniszczy. Ponadto, był także oczywista zaszokowany zachowaniem przyjaciela. Nie wiedział o tej jego ukrytej stronie, nie wiedział, że potrafi taki być. Dlatego zareagował tak, a nie inaczej.

-Możemy się zbierać, Erwin. - oznajmił znienacka Pixis, wyłaniając się z korytarza. - Wszystko gotowe.

-Już idę. -odparł mężczyzna, ale wcale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

-Wciąż gryzie cię ta sprawa z kapralem? - zgadł starszy jegomość. - Niech mnie kule biją, ty jesteś przewrażliwiony.

-Nie. - uciął chłodno. - Martwię się tylko o swojego najlepszego żołnierza.

Pixis westchnął. Zachlupotał alkohol w piersiówce.

-Przesadzasz. Tak dobrze znasz Levi'a, a zachowujesz się, jakbyś nic a nic o chłopaku nie wiedział. On nie pozwoli sobie na niekompetencję. - Pixis podszedł parę kroków ku oknu i również przypatrzył się scence przy ognisku. Młodzi akurat wstawali z miejsc. - Poza tym...Nie sądzisz, że jemu się to należy? Daj im obu skorzystać z życia...póki je mają. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy któryś z nich zginie. To może być nawet jutro, za tydzień, miesiąc. Sam jesteś tego doskonale świadomy.

Erwin nie odpowiedział. Skinął jedynie głową i ruszył ku wyjściu z jadalni. Pixis przewrócił oczami i chowając piersiówkę, wypalił wesoło:

-Oi, Erwin, tobie też przydałaby się jakaś kobietka. Gdybyś miał zajęcie z kochanką, może pozbyłbyś się tej swojej zgryzoty.

Smith przepuścił przełożonego w drzwiach i uśmiechając się lekko z typową dla siebie pobłażliwością odrzekł:

-Moją kochanką jest służba ludzkości.

* * *

ŁUP. Brzęk tłuczonego szkła.

-Cholera jasna, Levi, zrzuciłeś lampę...

-Trudno, każę Jutro Jeanowi posprzątać.

-Nie o to chodzi, ktoś nas usły... - Eren nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania, gdyż słodki, miękki język Levi'a zablokował skutecznie jego zdolność do mowy.

Wtaczali się właśnie do domu i przemierzali przedpokój. Cóż, po prostu obijali się o ściany.

-Le...Levi...

Brunet przygwoździł go, splatając z nim dłonie. Płomiennymi, złaknionymi pocałunkami obsypywał jego szyję. Ocierał się o krocze Erena, które tętniło z podniecenia. Uniósł kochanka, a ten otoczył nogami jego biodra. Obsuwając się zachłannie dłońmi coraz niżej, wzdłuż guzików koszuli szatyna, po kolei je odpinając, dotarł wreszcie do paska spodni, ciasnych od erekcji.

-L-Levi...przecież tutaj...nie możemy... - wydyszał Eren, uchylając powieki. Na twarzy bruneta zobaczył tak potężną miłość i ogień namiętności, że niemal zachłysnął się z wrażenia. Owszem, kapral dużo zmienił się, odkąd zaczęli być razem, jednak w _takim_ stanie chłopak go jeszcze nie widział.

-Co w ciebie wstąpiło? - sapnął.

Levi wpił się brutalnie ustami w skórę nad obojczykiem, robiąc niewątpliwie widoczną malinkę. Później uniósł głowę, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i wyszeptał głosem aksamitny, drżącym, od którego włoski na całym ciele stają dęba.

-Pragnę cię, Eren. Jak nigdy dotąd. Pragnę cię tu i teraz, natychmiast. Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa.

Słysząc te słowa, szatyn nie miał już siły stawiać najsłabszego choćby oporu. Uległ doszczętnie i bezpowrotnie. Szept ten wywołał u niego dreszcze i zwiększył żądzę bezzwłocznego kochania się z tym mężczyzną. Przyciągnął go więc bliżej do siebie o przejął nieco inicjatywę, dobierając się do jego koszuli i atakując z chciwością ukochane usta.

Wszystkie te zabiegi ustały jednak tak szybko i raptownie, jak się zaczęły. Na drugim końcu ciemnego korytarza rozległ się trzask drzwi i tupanie stóp. Levi i Eren zamarli, spojrzeli na siebie w panice i oddalili, poprawiając ubrania z prędkością światła. Ktoś szedł w ich stronę z zapaloną lampą naftową. Dwie osoby. Kochankowie stali drętwo jak kołki, mając nadzieję, że wyglądają jakby rzeczywiście nic się przed chwilą nie działo. Gdy już ukazywały się sylwetki Pixisa i Erwina, Levi obrzucił jeszcze wzrokiem Erena i błyskawicznie star ręką swoją ślinę z jego policzka, wzdrygając się przy tym mimowolnie z odrazą, i po drodze poprawiając kołnierzyk koszuli, by zakrywał pokaźny fioletowo-różowy siniak.

Przez moment cała czwórka stała naprzeciw siebie, ni to zdziwiona, ni rozluźniona. Może za wyjątkiem Dota Pixisa, który jak zwykle tryskał pozytywną energią i zalał nią kłopotliwą, ciężką atmosferę.

-Idźcie spać, dzieciaki, późno jest. - powiedziawszy to, czknął głośno.

Levi przełknął gorzko ślinę i zamrugał kilkakrotnie na określenie "dzieciak". Eren to zauważył i wiedział, że heichou kipi ze złości, a próbuje to ukryć.

-Wyjeżdżacie już, sir? - spytał Jaeger.

-A tak, na nas najwyższa pora. Do rana musimy być w stolicy. - odrzekł śpiewnie komandor Żandarmerii i przechodząc obok pary, poczochrał Erenowi włosy, jakby był co najmniej jego dziadkiem.

-No, Eren, omówiliśmy co trzeba. Do podjęcia akcji pozostało parę pięknych dni... - otworzył drzwi frontowe, zza których jarzyło się już światło pochodni podwładnych Pixisa, oczekujących przy powozie. Wychodząc, odwrócił ku nim jeszcze raz głowę. - ... więc wykorzystajcie ten czas jak najbardziej _produktywnie. _

Mrugnął szelmowsko i zniknął, wołając melodyjnie "dobranoc" ze zdecydowaną przewagą samogłosek. Z dworu dobiegły strzępy rozmowy.

-Panie komandorze, znowu wypił pan za dużo whisky! - krzyknął oskarżycielski, kobiecy głos.

-Ciiiiicho, cicho, dzieci śpią!

-W tej chwili proszę mi oddać swoją piersiówkę.

-Ależ ja nie mam...

-PANIE KOMANDORZE.

Przez cały ten czas Erwin stał sztywno. Być może nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, jednak nie dał tego po sobie w żaden sposób poznać. Mijały męczące sekundy. Nie wiadomo, co w końcu wyrwało go z tego marazmu, lecz w pewnej chwili po prostu westchnął lekko i już odchodząc, położył rękę na ramieniu Levi'a w sposób iście mentorski. Następnie wypowiedział drugie tego dnia zdanie - jedno zdanie - które zaważyło znacząco na dalszym życiu kaprala.

-Tylko nie zapominaj o swoich obowiązkach.

I opuścił dom. Trzasnęły drzwiczki powozu. Konie zarżały. Dowódcy odjechali. Zawitała cisza.

Eren, oddychając płytko, z ekscytacją, przeniósł wzrok na ukochanego. Brunetowi oczy błyszczały w ciemności. Odwzajemnił wzrok. Obaj myśleli o tym samym. Obaj uszczęśliwieni. Obaj zapominający na odrobinę tych cudownych chwil o rażącej śmierci wokół nich, o odorze zguby i czarnych chmurach wiszących niezmiennie nad ich głowami. Obaj pragnący teraz wyłącznie siebie, swojej miłości, nic więcej.

Potem była już tylko kontynuacja wcześniejszych namiętności. Levi porwał Erena na ręce i w ogólnych śmiechach, chichach wniósł go po schodach do góry.

Z kuchni tymczasem wyłoniła się powoli czupryna Sashy. Zaraz potem Jeana i Conniego. Cała reszta gnieździła się przy futrynie, cichutko jak myszy pod miotłą. Sasha jęknęła ze znużeniem.

-Znowu sobie dzisiaj nie pośpimy.

-Aalbo...hik...mo-moszemyy robićć to samo...hik!

-Fuj, spadaj, Jean!

-Coś ty taka naburmuszona, Mikasa?

-S-słuchaaajszieeee...

-Rany, zachowujecie się jak przedszkolaki.

-Coś nam się od życia należy.

-Szłuchaaajcie miee...

-Może lepiej wracajmy do łóżek?

-Ale jesteś beznadziejny, Armin.

-SZŁUCHAJJJSZIEE!

-Czego?!

-Nie...niedopsz mi...

-JEAN!

* * *

Następnego ranka obudził się Levi z obolałymi plecami, na których zapewne pojawiło się od groma nowych zadrapań. Wiedział jednak, że nie powinien narzekać, bo Eren bez wątpienia pokryty był o wiele większą ilością otarć, siniaków (nie tylko malinek), i niezaprzeczalnie boleć go musiały również dolne partie.

Kapral otworzył leniwie oczy. Na jego twarz padały pierwsze promienie słońca, przedzierające się przez okno. Wyciągnął rękę w bok, by dotknąć znowuż umiłowanego, gorącego ciała, lecz trafił w pustą przestrzeń. Dłoń zabłądziła w śnieżnej, chłodnej pościeli. Otworzył całkiem powieki. Łóżko poza nim było puste. Na etażerce leżała kartka.

Levi podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, złorzecząc pod nosem. Sięgnął po notkę i przeczytał nakreślone na niej pośpiesznie znajomym pismem słowa.

_Heichou,_

_Wyszedłem o świcie na trening. _

_Dołącz do mnie w kotlinie._

_Wyrównamy rachunki za wczorajszy pojedynek. _

_Twój E. _

-Trening? O świcie? - mruknął sam do siebie. - Chyba jednak nie jest taki obolały. I po licho aż w dolinie?

Wstał z łóżka i przeciągnął się parę razy, rozprostowując kości. Ubrał bieliznę, spodnie, buty i czystą koszulkę, po czym udał się do łazienki. Później, po krótkim odświeżeniu, zszedł na dół. Cały dom pogrążony był jeszcze w głębokim śnie, pomimo zegara wybijającego godzinę pół do ósmej. Levi jednak nie miał tego nikomu za złe, gdyż przynajmniej mógł zaznać odrobiny spokoju. Po drodze na zewnątrz zahaczył o kuchnię i wziął z koszyka na owoce dwa jabłka. Wgryzając się w jedno, wyszedł na zewnątrz i skierował kroki wprost w ścianę lasu - już od dawna rozbudzonego i bijącego życiem. Dzięki doskonałemu zmysłowi położenia, potrafił przemieszczać się po tym terenie z niemal perfekcyjną precyzją - pomimo, że nigdy wcześniej tutaj nie bawił. Chcąc dotrzeć do kotliny, otoczonej gęstą warstwą drzew złożoną głównie z limb i buków, której głębokość i rozłożystość, a zarazem izolacja od reszty świata pozwalały na przeprowadzanie różnego rodzaju ćwiczeń oraz eksperymentów z tytaniczną postacią Erena, trzeba przebyć na przełaj polanę, gdzie także trenowali. Przechodząc przez miejsce ich prawie codziennych pojedynków zauważył, ze dwa półtoraki, które zostawili tam dzień wcześniej, nadal tam są; jeden porzucony luzem na murawie, drugi wbity na sztorc w ziemię.

-Bachor chce walczyć, a nie wziął broni? - burknął. Westchnąwszy ciężko, wbił zęby w swoje jabłko i wolną ręką wyciągnął miecz, wytarł o trawę z gliny, podniósł ten Erena, po czym tak obładowany powędrował dalej leśną olchową ścieżką.

W końcu, po około dziesięciu minutach marszu, przedarł się przez gąszcz kujących gałęzi i stanął nad krawędzią stromego wzgórza. Dróżka, którą można było zejść na dół znajdowała się paręnaście metrów dalej, ale postanowił najpierw znaleźć wzrokiem ukochanego. Rozejrzał się wokół po wzgórzu, ale nigdzie go nie dostrzegł.

-Eren? - spróbował zawołać, ale z jego ust wydobył się tylko bełkot. Zapragnął uderzyć się w głowę za własny idiotyzm - przecież w ustach trzymał jabłko - ale to też było uniemożliwione ze względu na obie zajęte ręce.

Już miał rzucić wszystko na suche kępy mchu i stokłosy, gdy ziemia zatrzęsła się i część piasku osunęła się po zboczu. Levi ledwo utrzymał równowagę. Miecze z brzdękiem gruchnęły o ziemię, jedno jabłko wylądowało się obok nich, drugie - zaczęte, niedokończone - wypadło oniemiałemu kapralowi z buzi i wesoło poturlało się wraz z piaskiem na dno.

Levi'owi wystarczyły trzy sekundy, by zorientować się, że to wcale nie trzęsienie ziemi, tylko olbrzymie cielsko tytana podnoszące się z pozycji siedzącej do stojącej. Jednakże zdał sobie z tego sprawę dopiero w momencie, gdy miał przed sobą znajome, wielkie, zielone oczy, czekoladowe kosmyki włosów i zęby rozciągnięte od obu spiczastych uszu w czymś w rodzaju upiornego uśmiechu.

Osłupienie minęło i brunet skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Tytan zamrugał i zrobił to samo. Levi zaczął tupać ze złością stopami. Tytan powtórzył jego ruchy, przy czym ziemia znów zafalowała.

-Do kroćset, Eren, przestań!

Gigant posłusznie pohamował się i wydał z siebie jęk zawodu, przypominający trochę skrzypienie zwalającego się drzewa. Następnie pochylił się, oparł łapska na skarpie i szturchnął czubkiem nosa w brzuch kaprala. Tamten zatoczył się lekko i odsunął na bezpieczną odległość.

-E! Ani się waż mnie dotykać! Jeszcze jeden taki numer, a twój zasrany łeb wyląduje w górach!

Eren otworzył paszczę i zarechotał, co mogło być przejawem śmiechu.

-Ach, bawi cię to? - rozwścieczony Levi naprężył się jak kogut przed walką, ale niewiele mógł w zaistniałej sytuacji uczynić. Co najwyżej odwrócić się i odejść, lecz pozostawienie Erena samego, by zrobił coś niezaprzeczalnie głupiego, nie wchodziło w rachubę.

-No dobra. - warknął. Udał jak zwykle, że nic go to wszystko nie obchodzi. Podniósł ostentacyjnie jedyne zachowane jabłko, otarł je z kurzu i ugryzł. Natychmiast rozległ się ryk sprzeciwu. Eren wymachiwał monstrualnymi ramionami i wyglądał na, łagodnie mówiąc, niezadowolonego.

-Ejże, wielkoludzie, nie przesadzaj. I tak go w tej formie nie zjesz.

Tytan skinął niechętnie głową.

-Tak czy inaczej - kontynuował Levi. - Po kiego czorta mnie tutaj wzywałeś? Mieliśmy przecież trenować. A ty mógłbyś zachować te swoje - Levi zrobił zamaszysty gest, wskazując na całą umięśnioną sylwetkę olbrzyma. - _wygibasy_ do jutra, aż przyjedzie ta przeklęta okularnica i zrobi z ciebie mielonkę. No więc?

Eren przestąpił z nogi na nogę, najwyraźniej niezdecydowany. Potem kiwnął dłonią, przywołując Levi'a bliżej do siebie. Tamten, z pewnością siebie oraz oraz niejaką łaskawością podszedł dwa kroki. Zniecierpliwiony tytan machnął raz jeszcze. I jeszcze raz. Ostatecznie Levi stał, jak wcześniej, nad samą krawędzią.

A wtedy Eren złapał go delikatnie w talii i uniósł na wysokość swojej głowy, parskając triumfalnie.

Levi był przerażony. Ale bardziej niż faktem, że wisi na wysokości piętnastu metrów; że trzyma go w łapie tytan - kochanek, ale wciąż tytan - bardziej przerażony był tym, że Erenowi wpadnie do głowy kolejny durny pomysł i zrobi to, co odstawił ostatnim razem przy okazji eksperymentów.

Kapral skierował w jego stronę palec wskazujący i pokiwał nim groźnie, mówiąc:

-Jeśli znowu mnie liźniesz, albo chociaż jedna kropelka tej ohydnej wydzieliny mnie dotknie, oddam cię Żandarmerii i mam w dupie, co na to Erwin!

Eren zareagował serią ryków i jazgotów. Zabrzmiało to poniekąd jak przedrzeźnianie. Levi nie zdążył jednak odpowiednio go za to zganić, gdyż ten odwrócił się ku uwiędłej równinie kotliny i paluchem długości dorosłego konia pokazał na coś w dole. Kapral wytężył wzrok, ale nie widział nic prócz zasłanego suchymi liśćmi i gałązkami stepu.

-Bardzo ładna trawa, Eren. - skomentował.

Olbrzym burknął przeciągle i obniżył ramię z wielką ostrożnością, jakby trzymał kruchą, porcelanową laleczkę. Wreszcie Levi był w stanie dojrzeć coś jakby znaki wyryte w miękkiej glebie.

-An...gard? - spróbował odczytać. Musiało minąć parę dobrych sekund ciszy, przerywanej jedynie wyciem północnego wiatru, nim Levi rozszyfrował napis. Klepnął się w czoło. - Ty ptasi móżdżku, nie dość, że nabazgrane, to jeszcze z błędami. Zresztą, co to ma znaczyć?

Eren uporczywie wskazywał napis, porykując zachęcająco. Wskazał też dwa porzucone miecze na zboczu. Levi, pojąwszy, co Eren chciał mu powiedzieć, wybuchł szyderczym śmiechem.

-Chcesz się pojedynkować? Już rozumiem! Taki z ciebie cwaniak! Przegrałeś w uczciwej walce, więc chcesz pokazać, jaka to z ciebie silna i potężna kupa mięcha?

Tytan pokiwał energicznie głową.

-Masz pecha, bo nic z tego. Możesz sobie mieć nadludzkie zdolności, ale poza tym jesteś _ciamajdą. _- ryk zbulwersowania. - A teraz mnie, do cholery jasnej, puść!

Ryk.

-Tak, dryblasie, masz mnie puścić!

I puścił.

Levi nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął spadać. Pod sobą widział ziemię zbliżającą się w niebezpiecznym tempie.

-Oż, ten pieprzony...! - wrzasnął bezgłośnie, bo wiatr świszczący mu w uszach i wszędzie indziej ograniczał efektywnie aparat mowy.

W ostatniej chwili poczuł uderzenie o plecy. Gdy otworzył oczy, wpatrywały się w niego zadziornie wielkie, zielone ślepia. Leżał na otwartej dłoni kolosa.

-Eren... - wystękał. - Masz...szlaban...do odwołania...

Przekorny nastolatek, słysząc te słowa, podrzucił kaprala do góry. Tamten ledwo zachował spokój i nie skompromitował się, powstrzymując okrzyki przerażenia. Przecież co innego z własnej woli pokonywać wysokości na bezpiecznym, wyćwiczonym sprzęcie, a co innego być zabawką w rękach rozdrażnionego tytana. Chmury, drzewa i ptaki śmigały mu przed twarzą z taką prędkością, że zlewały się w jedno.

Kiedy wylądował z powrotem w łapskach Erena, wcale nie zamierzał się poddawać.

-Jak mnie zaraz nie odstawisz na ziemię to przykuję cię do drzewa i zostawię na pożarcie wilkom!

W ten sposób sprowokował kolejne przymusowe akrobacje w powietrzu. Eren już się nie hamował. Przerzucał go sobie z ręki do ręki, porykując z wyraźną satysfakcją.

Minął może kwadrans, aż wreszcie zatwardziały dowódca krzyknął:

-DOŚĆ JUŻ, DOŚĆ, ZROZUMIAŁEM, PRZESTAŃ!

Triumfalna kakofonia dzikiego wycia towarzyszyła Levi'owi, gdy zbierał się do pozycji siedzącej, wciąż na dłoni olbrzyma. Rozmasował obolały kark i nadgarstki. Fuknął gniewnie, ale nie powiedział już nic obraźliwego. Eren natomiast wbił w niego wzrok i wyciągnął palec drugiej ręki. Długi szpon przyłożył do jego piersi, wydając z siebie krótki skowyt, coś z pozoru nieartykułowanego - tytan nie był przystosowany do wypowiadania słów - ale mając na uwadze kontekst oraz ogólne brzmienie i akcent, Levi łatwo domyślił się, co ten chciał przekazać.

_Touché. _

Odwrócił wzrok z zażenowaniem i zaczął prostować zagniecenia na koszuli.

-Świetnie. - bąknął. - Wygrałeś. Słyszysz? Wy-gra-łeś. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony.

W serii powtórnych skowytów, Levi był w stanie dosłyszeć głupkowaty śmiech chłopaka. I nagle coś go chwyciło za serce. Jakikolwiek ten bachor by nie był, on nie mógł przestać go kochać. Przypomniał sobie jego troskę, jego słowa o młodości, o korzystaniu z ulotnych, wątłych chwil szczęścia.

Nie całkiem wiedząc, co robi, wstał i przytulił się do pochylonego nad nim nosa. Eren w mgnieniu oka przestał się śmiać i gdyby w tej formie mógł się czerwienić, to właśnie wyglądałby jak olbrzymi pomidor. Zezował, by widzieć ukochanego. Wszystko to dało absolutnie niedorzeczny, groteskowy obraz: wysokiego rangą żołnierza zwalczającego tytanów, przytulającego się do zawstydzonego, de facto, tytana.

Eren zamruczał jak mały kotek i otarł się nieuzębioną częścią policzka o Levi'a.

Po jakimś niezidentyfikowanym czasie takich czułości, Levi odsunął się, ale wciąż trzymał tytana za nozdrza. Tamten przyglądał mu się błyszczącymi tęczówkami, których szmaragdy i morza w powiększonym rozmiarze oszałamiały jeszcze bardziej.

Tak więc Eren skorzystał z okazji, wysunął długi jęzor i polizał Levi'a na całej jego długości; od butów aż po czubek rozczochranej, kruczej głowy.

Kapral zagotował się w środku, niezdolny do ruchu, mający ochotę zwymiotować, ale wcześniej zatłuc tego smarkacza. Jednak zobaczył, ile sprawia mu to radości. Znów usłyszał jego śmiech, gdzieś tam, wewnątrz ogromnego ciała. Chciał się gniewać, lecz nie potrafił. Grzmotnął Erena w czubek nosa, wiedząc, że i tak ledwo to poczuje, a następnie jeszcze raz przycisnął się do niego z sympatią. Zdziwiony tytan zatoczył się lekko, ale zaraz potem odwzajemnił uścisk, otaczając drugą dłonią ukochanego od tyłu. Przymknął powieki i ponownie zamruczał.

Levi chciał się gniewać, naprawdę chciał. Zapewne nazajutrz będzie udawał rozjuszonego, obrażonego. Może ukarze Erena dodatkową pracą.

Jednakże teraz...Teraz radował się z chwili obecnej. Z każdej chwili spędzonej z Erenem. Z każdej chwili, gdy mógł czuć jego ciepło. I miał nadzieję, modlił się do nieznanych bogów, by chwile te trwały wiecznie.

* * *

* oba fragmenty pochodzą ze średniowiecznej angielskiej pieśni pochwalnej "Worldes blis ne last no throwe", w moim własnym tłumaczeniu i luźnej interpretacji.


End file.
